


Shoot Your Shot

by DirtyComputer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Ass Play, Cheating, F/M, Hair-pulling, Photography, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Ann takes on a modeling job away from Tokyo to clear her head of her waning long distance relationship. A handsome, older photographer catches her eye and his flirtatious behavior speeds things along.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Shoot Your Shot

“That’s it baby, beautiful.” The photographer called out to Ann between clicks of his camera. Ann couldn’t help but smile playfully. He always licked his lips and fired up when she cocked her hips in just the right way.

Ann was used to photographers that couldn’t control themselves. It just came with this line of work. 

She had to admit that she didn’t have it as bad as most: A lot of men forced themselves to put a lid on it because of how old she was. She was dealing with one of the ones that didn’t’ care though. Taking many more shots than necessary. Stealing long glances at her even when she was on break. Barely able to contain the boner to his shorts as he shouted affirmations and praise at her.

It was nothing new. The other models noticed, but jealousy or sympathy always depended on the guy’s looks in situations like this. 

The guy was older than most of the cast but younger than some of the tech guys there. A sweet spot. His features and accent clearly gave away that he was american. Nothing new to Ann but probably exotic and mysterious to the other models. Most photographers were scrawny but he clearly took very good care of himself outside of his work. Muscles threatened to rip his sleeves. His shirt was open, giving everyone a very deliberate look at his abs. His tight shorts gave away the fact that he was well built all the way down, and if Ann looked carefully enough...

Ann blushed, stretching her leg and watching him carefully for a reaction. He sucked in his teeth and muttered “Beautiful..”

Needless to say she didn’t mind as much as she should have.

Once they finished and the rest of the cast and crew started straightening up, he would always linger in the hopes that she would. He let all the beautiful, naturally gifted women pass him by to talk to the skinny girl with the distinctly youthful features. It certainly made Ann feel special in a situation where she would normally feel outclassed. 

“I’m taken.” She would say.

“Of course you are.” He’d follow up with a seedy grin. “This isn’t about that. I just want to get to know you..There aren’t many people like you and me in this line of work on this side of the pond.”

Ann let out a bemused giggle. “Trading stories huh, that’s what this is about?”

“Yeah, I..” His train of thought seemed to end as she bent over in a very deliberate way to retrieve her bag from off the ground. God, men were so easy. 

“You...what?” She replied. Acting innocuous as she checked her phone with a weight forming in her chest. Makoto had complimented her on a selfie. Appreciated, but not what she was looking for. 

She knew before she tapped his name that the message wouldn’t have even been read yet. The last thing in their chat were a couple of saucy selfies Ann had sent him last night of her nightie. 

She turned back in to hear the photographer say “So, how about it?” 

Just one drink wouldn’t hurt, right? Some conversation tonight would be better than none.   
\--

Ann was too young to go out drinking with the other cast members, but in many ways that was preferable to both parties. Here they sat in the back of the van, rear doors open wide to let the cool night air in. He claimed to pick a secluded alleyway so no one would catch her drinking, but Ann knew better than that and he knew she did. 

“Gotta be the greatest job in the world, huh?” Ann muttered between sips. “Gawking at girls all day behind your camera.”

He let out a scoff. “You saw how high and mighty those other girls were. Sucks doing all the legwork for them. Only worth when a girl like you turns up.”

Ann could feel her ears reddening. He was basic, but flirting hits different when you’ve got a drink in your hand.

“A high-schooler?” Ann questioned mockingly. He couldn’t do anything but let out a sheepish grin. Now he was turning red.

“Better watch your step, mister.” She laughed. He visibly relaxed.

“I’m not a mister. Not yet.” He countered before taking another sip.

“You’re getting there.” Ann giggled. “That’s not a bad thing though.”

“Really?” He turned to look at her with a grin, adjusting his already open shirt. 

Ann swallowed, knowing she was making a mistake but not being able to stop herself. “Nothing new for me.”

Maybe it was the drinks, but Ann was relaxing and laughing like she hadn’t been able to in months. They talked about cultural differences. They talked shit about the other cast members. Their friends. Their family.

Of course the conversation got to significant others, and the buzz going through Ann had her talking off the top of her dome. 

“And look at this fucking selfie I sent him.” She ranted with a slight edge to her voice. “He hasn’t even looked at it yet.”

“Look at me. Who gets a girl like me and just ignores them?”

She gestured to herself and the photographer gladly took the excuse to once her over, taking in the way the tight shorts and tank top hugged her lithe body. He’d been staring at this beauty all weekend and he still couldn’t get enough of her. 

“You’re damn right. Guy sounds like a fucking idiot.”

“He just fucking works too much.” Ann sulked. “He always did, but now that we’re doing long distance I can’t exactly jump on his desk and make him look at me.”

“Guy like him probably got a side piece or two on the job.” He said before taking a long sip of his can. He could sense Ann’s expression before he came up for air. 

It didn’t sound remotely like the quietly loyal Ren, but as he ran a hand over her thigh sounded like a good enough excuse though.

No. She had to fight it.

“You know that from experience?” Ann countered. “There someone you’re not telling me about?”

He shook his head. “I’m saying younger guys never know what they’ve got. I know that from experience.”

“Uh huh. So what. I remind you of your high school sweetheart? Trying to relive the glory days?”

He shook his head. “Fat chance. You’re the type of girl I woulda dreamed about back then.”

“So, what is it then? Making up for lost time?”

“It’s none of that shit. You’re just a woman to me. Not a girl.” He replied. “A woman who’s needs ain’t being met.”

“Well, thanks for looking out for me, hero.” Ann started to pull away, but a hand wrapped around her waste.

“I’m serious. You need someone who really appreciates you.” He whispered. “Who can be there for you.” 

“And how do I know that’s you?” She argued feebly. “How do I know I won’t be last year’s model tomorrow”

“Going by the way you’re looking at me, I don’t think you care about that.” He whispered back with a confidence that sent a chill up Ann’s spine. “But let me convince you anyway.”

His mouth snapped to hers like a snake biting it’s prey. Ann let out a surprised squeak, but the warmth of someone’s touch overruled any invasion of privacy. She let it continue. Let him tighten the hook around her waist. Let her explore her mouth with his tongue. He squeezed her like he was afraid she’d slip away. Like he’d do something to keep her if she started to drift. Ren left her mind as the smell of his cologne and the taste of alcohol filled her senses. 

He squeezed her tighter and she started to recuperate, kissing back and reaching a hand around him. As soon as he touched the fabric of her shorts, a wave of nausea hit and she pulled away. 

As soon as she showed resistance he pulled off of her, pushing the aching loins to the back of his mind.

“It’s cool. We can slow down.” He tried to say as she picked up her bag and speed walked away from the van. “I can give you a ride!” He called out.

“I can walk.” She called back briefly before turning the corner and hitting the street. 

\--

Ann lay on the hotel bed, burying her face into a pillow as she screamed. What was wrong with her? She couldn’t handle being around another man for two days? After Ren turned down beautiful woman after beautiful woman for months and likely did it even more now that he was back in his hometown?

On her third attempt to ring Ren she was reminded exactly what the fuck was wrong with her. She was lonely. She was a natural born freak with a wet noodle of a boyfriend who wouldn’t even take the time to see how she was on a business trip.

That was okay though, she reasoned. If Ren taught her one thing, it was how to get herself off. 

She pulled off the shorts and bikini bottoms in one fell swoop, biting her lip as she ran her fingers through her own soaking wet valley. She tried to think of ren. Tried to force his thin form, his curly hair and his charming smile into her mind. She tried to force herself into those memories they shared in that attic.

But all that came to mind was that photographer. The way he looked at her. The way he hovered around her. The way he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her and loved her without any hesitation. 

When she came, it was because of his exposed chest and the bulge between his legs.

\--  
The next day was awkward. Everyone was packed in one of the resort’s hotel rooms for the final shoot. All the other crew members were gossiping and sharing stories about last night. Who had hooked up with who, how they had spent their mini vacation and who they planned to spend the rest of it with. 

The only person she had even attempted to make conversation with on this whole trip was someone she’d blue-balled last night, so she just sat in the corner, playing with her phone until it was time to go to work. 

Of course, the same man she’d pissed off last night was tasked with her shoot. He gave her an unbelievably charming grin. “Make it count.” He said. 

“No hard feelings?” Ann asked teasingly as she stripped down to her bikini. It was a favorite of hers. A blue one with flower patterns that clung to her in all the right ways. She wasn’t looking at him, but heard his voice get caught in his throat. 

“You can always make it up to me.” He finally replied, giving her a once over/ 

She slowly turned and walked to the side of the bed, laying across it with a natural flair that came with the job. She rested on her elbow, doing her best to stare into this man’s soul. 

“How?” She asked innocuously? He gulped. 

The shooting was one of the most intense of Ann’s life. It hardly mattered that there was a crowd of people around her. She was focused on the photographer. Making all the right moves he liked from the days prior. Staring past the camera lens and into his eyes. Sneaking in a shot with a loose bra strap or an untied bikini bottom. She wanted to hurt this man for making her feel this way, and the easiest way to do that was to go for his balls. 

It was when the shoot was over and the had all cleaned up that Ann planned to have the last work. She would linger with him as they always did, and then she would wordlessly walk out without looking back. Closing the door on this weird weekend for good and leaving that perv backed up for weeks. 

Ann swallowed the hesitation hovering in her chest, letting go of the doorknob and grasping the knob above it. She twisted it, locking the door with an audible click. The air in the room shifted. 

Before Ann could even turn around he was upon her, wrapping his arms around her exposed waist and kissing her as deeply as he could. His hands were all over her, looking for any exposed skin it could get their hands on while his tongue ran circles around hers. He pressed her up against the locked door as he explored what he could of her body.

In an instant, Ann knew she made the right decision. To be wanted as thoroughly and greedily as this is something she’d happily trade loyalty for. It was all the fucking warmth and affection Ren could give her several times over without any of the hand wringing. There were no more regrets as the older man took her in his arms and lead her toward the bed, barely able to keep her lips off of her as he tossed her on it. 

He was quick to jump on top of her, claiming her lips again with an animalistic fervor. 

Ann gasped as her bottoms were instantly invaded by his hand. His eyes were laser focused on her expression, watching for her reaction as he ran his digits through her folds. Every touch was exactly the type of electricity she’d been craving. She wanted to touch him back so badly but her brain was so scattered that all she could do was grip his shoulder for dear life. 

“You made the right choice babe.” He snarled in his ear as he ran his fingers through her. “Didn’t want to have to stop you from going through that door.” 

“Yeah. You better be worth my ti-ah.”

Ann was barely able to get her come back out before he claimed the skin on her neck. When he latched onto that skin for himself she let out a sharp whine, mind scrambling to keep up with what he was doing to her body. 

He worked her way down her neck to the space between her modest chest. The tank top had to go. He stopped only briefly to peel it off her before continuing, suckling on as much of her creamy white skin as he could. She let out a gasp when he feigned going south to force her arm up and lick the exposed space. 

“Little girl like you doesn’t know what’s worth her time yet.” He chuckled darkly. “Gonna show you all types of things.”

Eventually he moved back over to her chest, moving the bikini aside with his teeth before latching onto the nipple with a gentle bite. 

“Oh my god.” Ann gasped and writhed underneath him as his mouth worked in tandem with his digits. She was under his thumb already and he hadn’t even really started with her yet. 

It stopped all of a sudden, and Ann opened here eyes to see the man hovering over her, thumb in his own shorts for a change. 

“I’ve been waiting three fucking days. I can’t wait anymore.” The man above her breathed as he peeled the fabric off. She’d only just gotten a peak at his throbbing cock before he was on top of her again, kissing her with the same aggression that she wrapped her arms around him with. His member would brush against her leg, reminding her how easily he could split her in two. That was all she wanted. To be loved so thoroughly and utterly that she was torn apart like a favorite toy. 

As soon as he came up for air Ann blurted out everything he wanted to hear. “You better rock my fucking world with how much you’ve gotten me fucked up this weekend, mister.” 

With a flick of the wrist and a thin snap the bikini bottom was ripped off of her. He wasted no time lining himself up but hesitated for a few painful seconds. 

“Yeah. I’ll be your mister..”

It was all the encouragement he needed. He pushed his way into her, slowly but utterly filling her in a way no man ever had. Her whole body shook and writhed underneath him. Her system overloaded with sensation. She could only let out a high pitched, sob coated. “Fuck!” 

The man hummed like it was exactly what he wanted to hear, kissing her as he pushed his full rod into her wet snatch. She clung to him for dear life. She was tighter than he had ever imagined. Easily the tightest, wettest little model he’d decided to run himself through yet. She felt like she was made specifically to take him and nobody else, and he was going to make sure this was the only dick she felt at home with by the end of the night. He wasn’t letting her go. 

Every thrust made him want to commit more to that promise. The way she coiled around him in a vice grip. The way she squeaked and whined in time with the mattress underneath him. The way she tried her damnedest to wrap herself around him but the size disparity made it too much of a hurdle. It was fucking everything he wanted from Ann and then more. 

Ann was unable to contain her gasps, moans and whines. How could she? As far as she could tell this dick had taken her to another dimension. Nobody and nothing else mattered. He was thrusting into her brain and scrambling it. Every fucking time he spread her apart she felt how much he wanted her. Every slap of his balls against her. Every time being inside her wasn’t enough Ann for him and he ran his tongue through her mouth or bit her neck. It sent white hot lightning through her that Ren couldn’t hope to match with Mazio.

As soon as Ann’s first orgasm hit the photographer knew he had no chance of hiding what was going on. Her whaling would render any walls moot. At this point he was just hoping everyone got the hint and didn’t bother to check on them. 

He caught Ann’s eyes glossing over and ran a cheek across her face. Her makeup was starting to run with the tears in her eyes. Her face was flushed a deep red, contrasting her creamy skin. The gentle touch changed meaning completely when he slowly, but surely wrapped his digits around her neck.

The quim piling between only encouraged him to go faster, using her discharge as a lubricant. Ann didn’t have time to recover. Didn’t have time to take in the afterglow. She wouldn’t have time to do anything but be this man’s cocksleeve if everything lined up tonight. The way his hand felt around her neck woke her back up and turned her on all over again. How the fuck did he know that she liked being choked? She practically had to beg Ren to even try it. 

He sat up, holding her leg up to his shoulder as he plowed into her with as much force as he could muster. He felt his climax coming and he would be damned if he didn’t jam himself as deep into her unprotected.

He let out his first genuine moan as he plucked himself into her, grasping her leg as he filled her all the way up with his seed. The way her face twisted up gave him just the boost he needed to keep thrusting, a shot of seed following behind every slap of their skin meeting. 

He let her leg flop onto the bed as he pulled out her her, watching her collapse into a heap on her stomach. He took a second to admire his handiwork in the afterglow, the teen rose and fell, gasping for air with her face buried into the sheets

“Get on your hands and knees.” He breathed, giving her backside a firm slam to go along with it. 

There wasn’t a director, exec, or boss in this industry that could order Ann around, but as soon as that hand landed against her cheek she squeaked and got in line like a scared kitten. A softer stroke along her back made her shudder. She was like his own personal, sexed up little puppet. Exactly the way he liked his girls. 

“That’s what I thought.” He breathed. “I knew you were a good little girl deep down.”

He had no reason to not get along with fucking her, but he couldn’t help but touch her impossibly perfect skin and run his hands along her thin figure. He could practically wrap his hands around her waist. A body perfectly fucking sculpted to be gawked and and slobbered at by grown men everywhere with only a chosen, lucky few granted access to it. He had to appreciate how fucking lucky he was, especially to get her while she was young. 

Her hips started to gyrate as she dripped onto the sheets. She was aching for more. No reason to keep her waiting any longer as he pushed himself inside of her. Any pathetic excuse for foreplay that happened the first round wasn’t necessary anymore. She was already broken in now. It was time to reap the benefits for as long as he could. 

And reap he did. Ann already had a white knuckle grip on the sheets when he first spread her open. When he started thrusting, her arms were shaking. His new position had somehow got him even deeper inside her than before. With each thrust he was hitting spots no man had ever reached. Spots that she was sure that no man would reach again. 

The first time she felt a gentle yank on her pigtails she almost came right there, the obvious reason he wanted her on her knees hitting. Holy shit. Another, rougher yank sent a jolt of pain from her brain right down to meet the pleasure coming from between her legs at her core. An audible squirt echoed through the room as Ann coated his legs with her orgasm. 

Ann wanted to collapse, but her man wouldn’t let her. As soon as her arm slipped from underneath her it was in her grasp. He fumbled frantically for the other one before snatching that up too, yanking her backwards and holding her up fully on his own power as he continued plowing her like nothing happened. Fuck. He didn’t need anything from her except her fucking pussy. The power plays drove her insane.

The man could feel another orgasm coming on. Every single one came with the anxiety of knowing this had to stop at some point. He’d have to let this tight coil around him loosen. He’d be fresh out of jizz to paint her insides with. He’d have his last world rocking orgasm and he wouldn’t see this tiny teen again the morning after. 

He came again, dumping all of those feelings inside Ann with one firm thrust this time. Four or five or six spurts were dropped into her this time, making her curl and writhe against him. Ann was lowered down onto the sheets a little gentler this time, pools of sweat and cum starting to set. 

He didn’t know if she was ready for more, but he couldn’t ask. Just one look at her backside told him he still needed her. He grasped her asscheek with a firm squeeze instead of a slap this time. An idea had been calling to him since he’d turned him around, and once he spread it and got a good, clean sight on her tight pucker he couldn’t resist.

When Ann felt that poke at her back door, she let out a nervous whine. Her lover was upon her in an instant, whispering reassurance in her ear before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

He was gentle for as long as he could be, slowly spreading Ann’s tightest hole wide and getting her used to the new sensation. THe fucking contrast between the rough, unusual entry and the sweet whispers in her ear was gonna drive her insane. Every painful thrust that pushed a little deeper into her core was followed by a whisper of love or affirmation that made her feel wanted like nothing else. She liked to believe he couldn’t stop. That he was barely controlling himself now. That he wanted her so bad that he would hurt her to love her. That he was holding back.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” He grunted from behind her. “You know that?”

“Yes.” Ann sobbed. “I was teasing you all weekend like a dirty little slut.”

“You know you gotta pay for that, right?” He replied, emphasizing the last word with a firm slap.

“Right!” She cooed.

The reality was that he’d pull out at her word, but so far the word was to go harder. Deeper. A fraction of him was inside her compared to her pussy, but she clung to him so tightly now that it more than made up the difference. He reached around underneath her, rubbing her soaking clit in time with his thrusts to really fuck her up.

Ann was screaming louder than she’d ever had up until this point as he tore deeper and deeper into, writhing underneath him like she was being electrocuted with only his firm grasp holding her still enough to pound. 

As soon as he felt his balls clap against her backside, she squirted underneath him. He didn’t last much longer after, only getting four firm thrusts into her ass before he lost control. The new sensation combined with her orgasm to turn her into a thriving, groaning mess. Makeup, tears, sweat and cum were all piling up beneath her and darkening the sheets. 

Finally, she was turned over so he could admire his handiwork. Makeup and drool ran down her face, ruining her cute features in just the right way. A dark mark lined her neck. Her bikini top was, somehow, still on. It hung by a thread with one strap on her shoulder. It almost made him want to laugh. His seed was firmly planted in both holes, pooling between her legs even now. Her chest went up and down slowly, exhausted by the pounding. 

Her most important feature were her piercing blue eyes, somehow filled with a deep want for more punishment.

He gripped both of her legs, raising them up and exposing her more than she’d ever been. Ann could do little but be a good girl and take whatever he had to dish out at this point, bracing herself as he lined himself up to claim her again. He forced himself in with a shove and filled her in a way that made Ann wonder why he ever left her hollow to begin with. Every thrust game with the firm, hard slap echoing through out the room. 

But this time was different. It was more intimate, more personal. Ann had long been broken in, but every thrust sealed the deal even more as the photographer stared deeply into her. She found the lens she wanted to be in front of forever. The man that would give her everything she needed. The unimaginable cock that would make sure she never spent a night with her hands between her legs again. 

He locked lips with hers, shooting his fattest load yet inside of her. He let out an inhuman groan as he filled her to the brim and then some, spunk overflowing and joining the mess of fluids on the sheets. 

\--

They started with an explosion but went out with a simmer. He sat up at the headboard with Ann beneath him, lazily swirling her tongue around his cock. She was slow, sloppy, and thorough. She tasted every inch of him from his balls to his tip. She pushed her loose, disheveled hair out of her eyes just in time to get hit with a single solitary spurt of cum. She let out a displeased grunt, but a gentle hand on her head made her forgive and forget. 

The afternoon sunlight had long faded away and been replaced with the warmer lamp light. Every part of Ann felt so thoroughly used that she could hardly move. Everything hurt in the best possible way. Her ass felt bruised. Her arms felt stretched out. There was a thin ache running through her loose hair, and every muscle below her waist had been stretched beyond use.

She had to crawl to meet him at the top of the head board, happy to have his big arms wrapped around her lithe form. Happy to have him smooch her and cuddle her like she was his wife. She’d so blatantly been used like a cumrag, but the way she was being held now made her feel loved like nothing else had, It all just felt right in a way she wasn’t used to feeling anymore.

“That’s a good girl.” He whispered as he ran a hand down her back. 

“Now I’m a girl, huh?” She whispered back with a playful grin.

“As long as I’m a mister.” 

A familiar buzz from the nightstand stirred them out of their gentle embrace. She saw him reach for the phone, but she shook her head. “Nobody important.” She whispered, resting her head on his neck.


End file.
